Sensitive
by swimchick101
Summary: Penelope breaks up with Percy and his brothers take him out to get him to relax. PO with mentions of PP. Written for the PO Carnival a while ago. Oneshot


Sensitive

A/N: This story was written for the P/O carnival with the challenge: Punch 'n' Judy: Scenario #2. Percy's getting grief from his siblings; Penelope just dumped him because he was _too _sensitive... What's a guy supposed to do in such a mixed-up world?

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Penelope breaks up with Percy and his brothers take him out to get him to relax.

"You're just too…sensitive."

Those were the last words he'd heard from her. A two bloody year relationship and all she could give him was some 'too sensitive' hogwash. No one did that to Percy Weasley and got away with it.

"Are you all right, dear?" That was his mother. He'd been home for all of two seconds when she could immediately tell something was wrong with her son. Must be that damn motherly instinct.

"I'm fine." He told her through clenched teeth. She dropped the subject, at least. She went back to stirring the sauce in the pan with her wand, stealing a glance at Percy every now and then.

The silence was suddenly suffocating him and he immediately fled the room and ran into the open field behind their house to the grove of trees next to the river that separated them from the village.

This is where Ginny nearly drowned when she was three.

Shaking the memory of the screaming, flailing girl out of his head, he plopped next to a tree and picked up a smooth, flat rock. With a flick of his wrist, he sent it skipping across the calm, flowing water.

He sat there, in the solace and serenity, contemplating his relationship with Penelope Clearwater. Sure, he'd only started dating her because she'd asked him. They'd had a lot in common. But what ever happened to opposites attract?

She was quite a looker as well. He remembered when he'd invited her over for a day the previous summer. Charlie had been home for a visit from Romania and had made a rye comment about how Percy could find a catch such as herself. Of course, Penelope smiled, giggled, and blushed. And to be honest, it didn't bother Percy much.

Percy thought back to the time when he realized he had absolutely no feelings for her. It was after they'd had a long discussion of where they were going after Hogwarts. Penelope wanted them to move in together, eventually get engaged. That was when Percy realized that he didn't want their relationship to continue after Hogwarts.

He wanted to be through with her.

So in a way, sensitive as he was, he was glad that she'd dumped him. It was a lot easier than it would've been if he'd dumped her. And this way, she did all the work. He just sat and nodded and said, "I'm sorry you feel that way," even though he wasn't.

Feeling a little more content with the whole thing, he slowly stood up, skipping one more rock, before heading back up to the house for supper.

Percy blinked. He did not just hear what he thought he'd just heard. Did he?

"Are you listening, Perce?"

That was Charlie, waving a hand in front of his face. Ginny's short giggle is what lifted him out of his daze.

"Excuse me?" He said, clearing his throat.

"I said Bill and I are going out tonight. To get away from…them," he made a head motion towards the kitchen where Molly Weasley was arguing with Fred and George about something or other. "We were wondering if you wanted to go."

"Where are you going?" He knotted his brow skeptically, suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, here and there, no place special."

Percy jumped when he heard the sound of breaking glass coming from the kitchen and immediately agreed, promising to be ready by the time set.

"Can I go?"

"Ginny! You're only 15!" Charlie laughed, scowling when Ginny punched him in the arm, hard, before walking out of the room.

Bill walked up to the door of Percy's room, Charlie in tow, and knocked loudly on the door. They didn't wait for an answer before walking in to the small room.

"I'm not going."

Percy sat on the end of his neatly made bed, his arms crossed over his chest, his face contorted in a pout.

"Awe, what's wrong little brother?" Bill asked, laughing lightly at the look on the younger one's face.

"I've nothing to wear!" Percy yelled, standing up straight. He was wearing black trousers and a white button up shirt. Nothing too impressive there. "Ron said I looked like I'm going to work."

"Calm down, little one," Charlie said, clapping a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Since when have you cared what _Ron_ said?"

"Since he became single and looking," Bill replied in an ooohed tone.

"Don't worry, there's got to be _something_ you can wear."

The pair immediately began rummaging through the lanky redhead's closet. It didn't take long to find a emerald green shirt that looked a size too small and pair of dark jeans, for they were hung in the back of the man's closet, hinting they'd never, or hardly, been worn.

After much of Percy's protesting and insurance from Bill and Charlie that he looked good, the trio left the burrow by apparating into Hogsmeade.

The brothers walked around for a bit before heading for a club that had just opened. A wooden sign floating by the front door read 'Lily's.'

"Odd thing to name a club," Percy said out loud, flashing his I.D. to the bouncer at the front door. He instantly found out why it was named Lily's as soon as he walked in. The whole thing was painted black with huge white flowers panted all over the walls. The black lights that hung from the ceiling cast a purple glow onto everything white, including the flowers.

The trio walked around the dance floor and to the bar, sitting on the black lacquer stools and waiting for the bartender. The man that appeared in front of them caused Percy's eyes to go wide.

There in front of him stood Oliver Wood, looking the same as he had the previous year at Hogwarts. His hair was the same sandy brown, his eyes the same chocolaty-brown. He wore a crisp white shirt, the top few buttons undone leaving some of his creamy chest exposed, tight black trousers, and a smile.

"Hey Percy!" He smiled, giving his ex-roommate a one-armed hug over the bar.

"Hullo Oliver," Percy said softly, leaning in to the hug. He sat back and caught the eye of his brothers beside him. "Oh, sorry. This is Bill and Charlie, my brothers. This is Oliver Wood. He was my roommate at Hogwarts."

"Yep," Oliver smiled, shaking the hands of Percy's brothers. "It's not our fault we were the only Gryffindors in our year."

The group went silent after that and stayed like that for an unbearable amount of time before Oliver was called down to the other end of the bar.

"I need to use the loo," Percy excused himself as soon as Oliver was out of earshot. He got up and headed in the direction of the men's room he'd seen on the way in, walking in and locking himself in a stall and sitting on the toilet. He took a deep breath as a rush of feelings passed through him.

He'd always thought Oliver was rather cute. He'd always thought Oliver had a rather nice personality. But he was never this aroused at the sight of the former Quidditch captain. He looked down at his growing erection, thought against it for a second, before unzipping his trousers and sliding his hands in to his pants, cupping it.

Starting at the base, he slowly moved his hand over himself, thoughts flooding into his mind. He was powerless to stop the image of Oliver's hands running over his body, of Oliver's mouth on him, of Oliver screwing him in to oblivion.

Soon, his testicles drew tight and he was coming all over his hand. He muttered a spell and the gooey mess disappeared into thin air. Then he was on his way back to the bar.

"We ordered you a drink," Charlie told Percy as he approached, his mouth formed in a line.

"Thanks," Percy muttered. He tried to act polite, but he couldn't get the images of him and Oliver together out of his mind.

The three brothers moved to a table and sat and talked, and drank, and talked, and drank for a good hour before they knew what was happening. Percy's usually straight, perfect demeanor had changed. His shoulders now slumped over slightly and he had a giggly look upon his face.

"These are good," he smiled stupidly, motioning to the red fruity drink in front of him. "What is it?"

"It's the Oliver Wood specialty," Bill smiled at him. They'd had a nice long talk with Oliver about Percy's current predicament (breaking up with Penelope, looking for a fun night, lusting after the bartender, the usual). To say Oliver was more than a little surprised was an understatement.

"You mean they haven't gotten married yet?" Oliver had asked as soon as the bar was clear of customers.

"And we think he fancies you." Charlie told him.

Earlier that evening when Percy had introduced them wasn't the first time Charlie and Oliver had met. No, the two had a lot in common, including sharing a lover at Hogwarts.

Barnaby Woodright, two years younger than Charlie, two years older than Oliver, was a former Quidditch captain, like the two men. He was a Gryffindor as well. Charlie had shagged him until leaving Hogwarts, the two remaining friends. That's how he knew of Oliver. Barnaby and Oliver had been in a relationship Barnaby's entire seventh year and Charlie was constantly getting owls asking for advice. Of course, at the end of seventh year, Barnaby had to choose between Oliver and professional quidditch. Oliver told him to go with the quidditch. The two didn't stay friends afterward.

Oliver had been surprised at how confident Charlie was that Percy fancied him. So surprised, he'd admitted to Charlie that he, too, fancied Percy. Had since he, Oliver, realized he was gay.

And the fact that Percy was gay made everything all the easier.

"Well, I like it," Percy finally said, draining what was left in the glass. He made a move to get up, stopping when Charlie put a hand on his arm.

"You're a little drunk, brother, and I don't want you to make a fool of yourself. Oliver Wood fancies you and I know you like him as well. So go over there and flirt with the hottie. You need someone who'll take care of you."

Processing what Charlie had said was a little difficult for Percy considering the amount of alcohol he'd consumed and he sat back down, contemplating what the dragon keeper had just said. Making his decision, he stood up firmly and walked across the floor to the bar were Oliver was drying glasses.

Percy marched right up to him, put a hand on either side of his face, and pressed their lips together.

"Wow," Charlie breathed. "I didn't think he'd do that!"

"Great! Now you get to explain this to mum!"

Finis


End file.
